Forgotten Memories
by Mitsje
Summary: Sirius is actually unsure about his feelings towards Anna Smith. James' moves finally seem to be hitting off. And Remus has found himself another mythological creature to love. Curious now? I suggest you read it
1. Truth or dare

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters invented by J.K. Rowling. The ones that are new for you, I do own laughs maniacally NOW READ IT! Please _**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Memories**

**1. Truth or dare**

It was two nights before the first trip to Hogsmeade that year – their last year. The eldest Gryffindors were alone in the common room. The party of eights was complete. There were, as fate would have it, four boys and four girls. All of them single, by the way. Which was a miracle in itself, seen as amongst them were a lot of the most desired persons in the castle. Of course, Sirius Black (girl-magnet first class, no restrictions) was there. Every girl who wasn't gay and every guy who was either swooned, drooled or fainted when he passed. Save for Anna Smith, who was coincidentally also present. She and Sirius had competed since their first year for single most desired person in the castle. But so far, no verdict had been placed.

Then there was James Potter, for whom a lot of girls also swooned, but unfortunately for him not the girl he himself swooned for, Lily Evans. They had won the award for most fighting couple in the history of Hogwarts. Lily didn't like this one bit, as it was insinuated that they were a couple, and she had started a fight over it.

Next, there were Remus Lupin and Maggie Richardson, a werewolf and a vampire. All though both of them were mythological creatures, they were not on very good terms. Whenever the occasion called for it, he would call her a bloodsucker, she would call him a kid-biter (which was really hypocritical, when you thought about it) and they would fight for hours on end. This didn't occur that much, as they were both quite tranquil.

And lastly, there were Peter Pettigrew and Susie Scamander, who were actually on friendly terms with each other.

Despite all the differences the other six had, the mood was friendly and quiet. None of them had classes the next day, the whole 7th year had been given a day off to recover from the tests they'd had in the passed week. Now that everything that had to be done was done, everyone laid back.

Sirius and James had gotten a few butter beers from the kitchen and everyone was having a good time relaxing. Except for Anna, who was seriously bored after 46 minutes of doing nothing.

'Let's play truth or dare!' she said so suddenly that Peter choked on his beer.

'Oh please, that's so childish,' complained Sirius lazily.

'More childish than making Snivelled eat his hat?' Anna retorted.

Sirius grinned at the memory, but didn't say anything else.

'I didn't think so,' said Anna happily, 'so, who want to go first?'

When nobody volunteered, she did it herself.

'All right, Lily, truth or dare?'

Lily, knowing how serious her black-haired friend took this game, answered truth.

'Could you, or could you not, ever fall in love with James?'

Suddenly everyone paid attention and Lily blushed vigorously. James stared at her with his mouth agape in anticipation. After a long silence, she answered.

'I could…'

James whooped, stood up and went to sit beside her.

'…IF he would grow up a bit.'

James' smile fell a bit, but he stayed where he was. Now it was Lily's turn.

'Sirius, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

Lily grinned when she exclaimed her dare. 'I dare you to kiss James.'

If everyone hadn't already been paying attention, they were now. They all watched as Sirius stood up, pulled James to his feet and put his arms around his friends' neck.

'Are you ready for the snog of your life, Prongs?' he asked.

'No,' James said, but it was in vain.

Sirius had gone for the kill, and it was only after James had punched him that he pulled away.

'Bloody hell, Padfoot, nobody said to use your tongue,' James cussed.

'Black, that is just nasty!' it came from Anna.

'You're just jealous, Smith.'

'You wish!'

'Fine, Anna, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to tell the truth about how you feel towards me.'

'WHAT!'

He shrugged, a cheesy smile on his face. 'A dare's a dare.'

Anna glared at him, but answered anyway. 'You're not half bad, and oh, I'm going to hate myself for saying this, you've got a nice body.'

Everyone except Anna laughed.

'My turn!' she said as soon as the laughter died out, 'Remus, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Are you in love with someone?'

'Yes.'

All of the girls started squealing and giggling at once. Then they bombarded him with questions like 'Who is it?', 'What's she like?' and 'Is she in the room!'. Following that, James and Sirius did a rather good imitation of the girls, started braiding Remus' hair and telling him he could trust them with his secret. It wasn't until Remus told them to sod off that they burst out laughing and sat back down.

'Maggie, truth or dare?' he said when it'd gone quiet again.

She thought about it before saying dare.

'I dare you to go on a date with me sometime.'

Everyone was quiet and waited for her answer.

'You're on, kid-biter,' she said smiling.

While playing this highly amusing game, nobody had noticed Peter and Susie sneaking out of the common room, until Maggie tried to ask Susie truth or dare.

'Where are they?' she asked.

'Probably snogging each other senseless,' Sirius said dryly.

Anna snorted while drinking some butterbeer, which resulted in a mess and a lot of laughter.

'I can't help it,' she said, still half snorting, 'it sounded so funny!'

'Hold on, let me get this straight,' said Remus, 'you've told Sirius he's not half bad, that he's got a nice body and that he's funny in one night!'

They laughed again, except for Sirius and Anna. They just looked at each other, and because that was pretty obvious, Maggie took her chance.

'Sirius, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'How do you feel about Anna?'

He looked at her, and saw an emotion in her eyes that confused him – fear. He sighed and decided to…lie.

'I don't really like her. I mean, she's fun, but…that's where it ends, really.'

Anna didn't say anything after this, but looked away from them all. A few moments later, she excused herself and half ran up to her dorm. Lily went after her.

'You really didn't have to lie, you know,' Maggie said bitterly.

'How'd you – Damn mind reading tricks.'

'You lied, Padfoot?' asked James, astounded about the fact that his best friend seemed to like the one girl he always said he couldn't stand.

'Why?' asked Remus, just as astounded.

'Oh, come off it, it's only a game!' Sirius snapped suddenly and stomped up to his dormitory.

'Whoa, what crawled up his ass and rooted?' James commented.

Remus and Maggie sighed. James, oblivious to this, said he'd go up tot talk to him, and left them alone.

'So, little bloodsucker, are you sure about your dare?' Remus asked with a grin.

Maggie grinned right back. 'More sure than I've ever been.'

She paused.

'As long as it's during the night.'

Remus nodded.

'And no full moon.'

He nodded again. Then she stood up, walked towards the stairs, shaking her hips and said she needed her beauty sleep before she went to have 'a late night snack.'

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this so far! I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. Of talks, laughs and deceptions

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. But I do own my own._

**

* * *

**

**2. Of talks, laughs and deceptions**

'Leave me alone, Lily,' Anna said as her friend entered the room.

But the red-haired girl did not do as she was told. Instead, she sat down by her depressed friend and stared at her.

'What?' Anna asked annoyed after 10 minutes of staring.

Lily grinned. 'You like him.'

'WHAT!' shouted Anna for the 2nd time this evening, but Lily pretended not to hear it. Rather, she was taunting her friend even more by 'singing': 'You liiiiiiike him, you luuuuurve him, you want to hoooooooold him, kiiiiiiiissssss hiiiiiiiiim!' and she didn't shut up until she was hit by a pillow. Lily laughed as she pulled the pillow from her face, but stopped as she saw that Anna was crying.

'Oh, Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'It's okay Lily, really. I guess I just…need to get over him.'

'What? Why?'

'He obviously doesn't like me, now does he?'

'How do you figure?'

'Oh, I don't know, maybe 'I don't really like her' isn't such a good hint!'

'How do you know he didn't lie?'

'He said truth, didn't he?'

'Oh, Anna, come on, it's just a game.'

'Just a game! It's TRUTH OR DARE, Merlin's beard!'

'It's not as important to other people as it is for you, Anna.'

'Heretic!' Anna said, but she smiled.

'Anyway, if he doesn't like you…you could always seduce him.'

'What do you mean? I should dress like a slut and act as if my IQ is -30?'

Lily laughed. 'Yeah, something like that.'

Maggie came in just in time to hear those last phrases. 'Shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?'

At that a pillow fight started that lasted well into the night.

'What is wrong with you, mate?' James asked as he shut the door behind him.

'Ask yourself, can't you see I want to be alone for a moment?'

'Yeah, I can, thing is, I'm not gonna let you.'

Sirius groaned and buried his head in a pillow.

'So, I'm going to ask you again, what's wrong?'

'Awwa,' it came from the pillow.

'Now, I'm quite done with my Pillowish-course yet, care to translate?'

Sirius sighed heavily and heaved himself into a sitting position – more or less.

'Anna,' he said, now fully comprehendible.

'But, mate, she's a girl!'

'Yes, I've noticed that. What do you mean?'

'You NEVER have girl-problems!'

Sirius grinned and James smiled at him.

'So, what is it?'

'I'm just confused. I mean, you remember last year's Halloween-diner, don't you?'

James grinned. 'Oh yeah, she was helping with the decorations and when you came in-'

'She 'accidentally' dropped the pumpkin she was tending to-'

'On your head! You were out for three hours!' James was now laughing quite loudly.

'And then during dinner, I got her back by hexing her soup so that it became-'

'A squid. Yeah, I remember. I've never heard her scream like that. But what's your point?'

'I mean, we've been like that since our first year, always hexing each other, making something bad happen to the other or simply fighting.'

'…So?'

'SO, I'm sure she doesn't like, you heard her tonight!'

'Yeah, she said you're not half-bad and that you have a nice body. I don't understand, aren't those supposed to be compliments?'

'That's just it, how can I be sure that she didn't lie! For all she cares, I might as well be Snivellus!'

They both shivered at the thought.

'Is that why you lied?'

'Yeah, I couldn't have her find out when I'm not sure about her feelings.'

James nodded in contemplation. 'You know, I could have Lily find out…'

Sirius snorted. 'Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?'

'Well, for one, I'm going to grow up!'

They both laughed for a while.

'No, seriously, I could just ask her.'

'Thanks, Prongs.'

'No problem.'

At that point Remus came in, wearing a stupid grin on his face. Sirius and James looked at each other and shook their heads.

'Well, at least one of us is going to date his crush,' James said.

Remus looked around the room and seemed worried.

'What is it, my monstrous friend?' Sirius asked.

'I though Peter would be here.'

It was only then the other two noticed the last Marauders' absence, but they all decided that he was still with Susie and that they would be back.

'Are you sure it's okay for me to come?' whispered Susie to Peter as he was dragging her along a dark corridor.

'Sure! As long as it's true what you told me about how you feel about what Lord Voldermort has been doing.' He stopped dead in his tracks. 'It is true, right?'

'Oh, yeah! I mean, who likes a mudblood, right?' Susie said, be it a bit nervous.

'Well, then it's settled! Come on!' and he proceeded in dragging her further along.

They came to the end of the corridor.

'Did we take a wrong turn?' Susie asked.

Peter grinned stupidly. 'No, we've come to the right place.'

He walked towards the wall and tapped it with his wand, while muttering some words. A door appeared, and he pulled it open. Susie hesitated, but went in before him and jumped a bit when Peter closed the door with a loud bang.

They'd arrived in a circular room, lit with various torches. There were a few people there, all Slytherins. Amongst them were, of course, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black, the last three of them all being related to Sirius, Regulus actually his brother.

'Ah, Pettigrew, so nice of you to join us,' said Lucius, 'and who is your lovely friend?'

He stepped forward, grabbed Susie's hand and kissed it, much to the dismay of both Narcissa and Peter.

'This is Susie Scamander, she says she supports His Lordship as well.'

'And she's a Gryffindor too, I see?'

'Yes, she is.'

A chuckle went through the Slytherin party.

'Fancy that, it won't be long before more of them come flocking to our side,' Lucius said.

And with that, they started a long induction ceremony for Susie, which involved some embarrassing moments and some pain for her, but she endured. After all, Dumbledore trusted her enough to let her do this.

* * *

Whooo, the suspense P Please comment! 


	3. Another fun game

_Disclaimer: And I still don't own J.K.'s characters, but we're negotiating at this point._

**

* * *

**

**3. Another fun game**

It was past 11 before any of the girls woke up and when Maggie did, she decided to speed up the process for the other two girls present – hold on, two? Where was Susie? She shrugged it off and jumped on Lily's bed before yanking the covers off of it. Then, she went over to Anna, hit her with a pillow lying around and then also tore away her covers.

'Wake up!' she bellowed, 'It's a lovely cloudy day! The sun isn't shining which means I can go outside to have fun!'

As the other girl groaned, she laughed maniacally the way only vampires can and skipped into the bathroom.

'What's got her so worked up?' Anna asked from under the pillow that was used to hit her.

'She's got a date with Remus, doesn't she?' Lily answered while getting up.

She shivered when her bare feet touched the cold ground. She too, hurried into the bathroom. Anna groaned once more before throwing the pillow away from her face and getting up to shower as well.

When they were all done, they dressed as casually as they could – after all, free days didn't occur that much, and it was nice to be free from the uniforms for a while.

'So, what should we do?' asked Lily while brushing her hair.

'D'you reckon the guys are still asleep?' asked Anna with a wicked smile on her face.

The absence of Susie was completely forgotten as they creeped towards they boys' dorm. As they went inside, the snoring was almost unbearable. They each went over to a boys' bed – of course, Lily went to James' and Maggie to Remus' which left Sirius for Anna. She sighed heavily when she realised this, but did it anyway.

'Ready? On the count of three!' said Maggie, and they got ready.

'1…2…3!'

At three, the guys all jumped up from their beds and scared the wits out of the girls, who all screamed rather loudly. Luckily, everyone else had already left the tower. As the guys laughed, the girls huffed and sat down on each respective bed. When the boys had calmed down, they all sat down as well. Neither Lily, Maggie nor Anna could help blushing at the bare chests that were now exposed.

'Come on, gals, you didn't honestly think we snored this hard, did you?' Sirius asked, still grinning.

Anna shoved him, but as she did he grabbed her arm, which resulted in him pulling her down with him and her being on top of him. He frowned playfully at her, but she quickly got off of him, and straightened herself out.

'D'you want us to leave?' James asked, grinning.

'No, we'll leave so that you can get dressed,' said Maggie as she got up.

'Yeah, we'll wait in the common room,' added Lily.

'Why?' asked Remus.

'Because we're going to hang out!'

The three hormone-driven boys grinned stupidly as the girls left the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sirius received a couple of pillows in his direction.

'What was that, Padfoot?' yelled James, 'Trying to get laid while we were in here!'

Sirius chuckled and started to dress. 'No, it was simply a reaction.'

'Sure,' said Remus and James at the same time, which earned them some pillows in return.

When they arrived in the common room, the girls were packed tightly together.

'What's up?' James asked.

'Well, we just realised, that neither Peter nor Susie got back last night,' Lily explained.

'Hey, yeah, you're right!'

'So, let's go find them instead of just hanging here,' said Anna.

At that, the guys dashed back to their dormitory, leaving the girls behind in confusion. But a second later they went after them. They found the guys by Sirius' bed, bent over something what seemed like a piece of parchment.

'What's that?' asked Lily.

'It's a map,' said Maggie, after quickly reading Remus' thoughts.

Anna pushed James out of the way and looked at it.

'Wow! Where'd you guys get this?'

'We uhm…'

'They made it.'

'Like I said, damn mind reading tricks.'

The other girls came over to look at it as well. It was a really detailed map of Hogwarts, showing every secret passage and room, and, which was even more amazing, every person in the castle, each labelled with a miniature name tag. The six of them formed dots in the Gryffindor 7th year boys' dormitory.

'So, where are they?'

'We didn't find them yet, it's a lot of dots to go through,' said Sirius.

'Here they are,' said Anna and pointed at the Hospital Wing.

'How'd you do that?' asked James.

'Well, I was afraid they were there, so I simply checked.'

'Makes sense.'

With that, Sirius tapped the map with his wand, mumbled 'Mischief managed' at which it went blank, and they all rushed towards the Hospital Wing.

'Susie!' Lily said as they entered and stormed over to the bed where her friend was in.

'Hey,' Susie said weakly.

Peter was sitting in a chair by her bed, asleep.

'What happened!'

'Well, Peter took me for a walk outside the castle, but we got too close to the forest, I guess. Something attacked me, but Peter was able to fend it off.'

The boys exchanged a look with disbelief written all over it. Nobody else noticed though, as Madam Pomfrey bustled in a shooed them all (except for Peter, of course) out.

'We'll be back later, Suse!' called Maggie.

They walked away from the Hospital Wing lazily, with no particular destination.

'What shall we do now?' Lily asked.

'Let's go outside, please! It's been sunny all week, I want some fresh air!' Maggie complained.

They all laughed, but agreed to her plan.

When they got outside, they discovered that there was a nice breeze blowing, and they all walked towards the lake. They sat down and watched as sometimes a tentacle from the giant squid would reach above the surface. Anna shivered the first time when this occurred.

'D'you remember last Halloween?'

'With the squid-soup? Yeah, I do,' Lily said, snickering a bit.

'Don't laugh! I'll never look at the lake the same way!'

Sirius and James laughed at this.

'Sorry, Smith, I had no idea it would affect you this way.'

'Yeah, well, that pumpkin is still affecting you, isn't it? Only fair…' Anna said grinning slightly.

Sirius scowled at her, and then bent towards Maggie.

'Hey, Maggie, is Anna ticklish?' he whispered to her.

Maggie smiled before answering yes. Sirius grinned and lunged for Anna.

'What the- Black, what in all seven hells are you doiiiii, ahahahaha, stop that, ahahahahaha, can't breathe, hahahahaha, stop!'

Sirius stopped and looked at her. 'Do you surrender?'

'Depends. What consequences does it have?'

'Well, amongst them are rubbing my feet, giving me massages whenever I feel like them and treating me to diner sometime.'

'No way!'

'Fine, you leave me no choice, then.' And with that, he continued to tickle her, until he accidentally brushed against her right breast. They both froze. The others stared at them weirdly.

'Will you please get off me?' Anna asked, with an amazingly calm voice.

Sirius actually stood up and helped her up. She dusted herself off and started walking towards the castle.

'Well?' asked Lily, who had been talking to James.

'Well, what?' Sirius asked back.

'Aren't you going after her?'

'Why?'

'Because…' Lily hesitated, 'because she takes truth or dare very seriously.'

Sirius frowned at this, but his face cleared a moment later.

'Does she really?'

'Yeah! And you really hurt her feeling by lying yesterday! Go make it up to her!'

He didn't need to be told twice and ran after her, leaving the other four shaking their heads.

* * *

Will they make up? Will Anna get over her fear for squids? And will they all find out about Susie before it might be too late for her? Tune in next time for 'Forgotten Memories'! 


	4. The hurting of some

_Disclaimer: I'm not at all happy to tell you that the negotiations were all in vain, so now I'm going to pester J.K. in simply handing over her characters._

**

* * *

**

**4. The hurting of some**

'Anna! Wait up!' Sirius called while running after her.

But she didn't. She just kept walking, until she reached the steps that led up to the castle doors. That was when Sirius grabbed her by the elbow and she whirled around, making him meet her angry face.

'What is it, Black?' she spat, 'Come to apologise for something you're not even sorry for?'

That had him startled. Was he even sorry for the incident that just happened?

'No, Anna, I-'

'Save it, I don't even want to know. I'd just be the next fling on your list if I believed you, and I don't intend to be on it.'

She pulled herself free form his grasp in one smooth move and disappeared behind the big, oak doors. Sirius stayed where he was, completely crestfallen. Much to his dismay, his little brother, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came outside.

'…by the look on her face, she got dumped!' he heard Lucius say, and the other two laughed.

'That was probably a first for her, she usually does the dumping, the slut,' Regulus jumped in.

'Take that back, Regulus.'

'Oh, what have we here? Don't stand too near him, he might be a contagious blood traitor.'

'What's wrong, Black? Had a fight with the Gryffindor Whore?' Lucius asked snidely.

Regulus and Severus snickered. Sirius was on the brink of hexing them all, but them being three and him on his own, he didn't stand a chance, even with his duelling skills. He tried anyway. When he'd fired a hex at Regulus and was halfway in cursing Lucius, they sent various hexes at him, and he tumbled backwards down the stairs. He hit his head rather hard and all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Those gits, three against one, how dare they!'

'Luckily we saw what happened.'

'But did you see the hex he put on Regulus? What were those things coming out of every hole possible?'

'I don't know, but they had feathers…'

'Canaries…' Sirius managed weakly.

'Bloody hell, he's awake! Padfoot, how many fingers am I holding out?'

'26, Prongs, as always.'

They both grinned and James exclaimed that he was okay. Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. As he'd expected, he was in the Hospital Wing, and everyone, including Susie and Peter, was by hid bed. All but one. Anna.

'Where's Anna?'

Nobody seemed to be willing to answer. In the end, Remus took it upon him to bring the bad news.

'In the common room. She didn't want to come see you, she's still upset with you.'

Sirius fell back on his bed and let out a groan.

'Can I give you some advice, Sirius?' Lily asked with a small smile.

'It'd be welcome.'

'Leave her alone, at least for now. I didn't know she was this upset until now. It's best if you don't throw yourself at her feet, she's used to that. Make her fight for you.'

He nodded in contemplation. Then they all stood up.

'We're off again, or else Madam Pomfrey will pop,' James said.

They all said goodbye, and Sirius watched as they walked out, not failing to notice that Maggie and Remus had linked hands. Now he felt even more miserable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up again around midnight. He felt good again, well rested, but there was no way he'd escape from the clutches from Madam Pomfrey at this hour, so he just lay back tried to sleep again. It was only then that he heard somebody moving around. He sat up immediately and looked around. Nothing, the place was empty. But there was that sound again, and now it was coming closer. Suddenly he realised it, James under his Invisibility Cloak. He grinned, the perfect opportunity to get away from here.

'Prongs, its okay, nobody's here,' he said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

But, to his surprise, it wasn't James who appeared from under the cloak. It was Anna. Remembering Lily's advice, he acted distant.

'Smith. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?'

She didn't say anything, but walked closer to his bed. Once there, she looked at him coolly.

'I came to thank you for defending me. The others told me about it.'

Something erupted in his stomach, and he suppressed a shiver. He didn't do anything, though.

'Was that all?'

'Yes, what did you expect? That I'd fall down and grovel at your feet for it?'

'Well, kind of, yes,' he said, grinning.

For a moment it seemed that she was going to crack a smile, but he never saw it clearly as the next moment she flung the cloak back over her shoulders and head and disappeared. He fell back on his bed and felt like hitting himself in the head.

He didn't sleep after that, or at least, not properly. He kept tossing and turning, and sometimes he fell into a light sleep, but never longer than 5 minutes. When it was 6:30, he got out of bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing, only to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'The common room. I've got to get some things before I go to Hogsmeade with my friends.'

'You look as if you slept only half the night.'

'Well, that's probably because I did, but I'm feeling fine. Bye now.' And with that he waltzed right off, the dumbstruck nurse still in the doorway.

When he reached the common room, it was still empty, but there was still a small fire going. He sat in his favourite chair by the fire and waited until everyone would wake up. He heard a door open about an hour later, and looked up, but it was just a few fourth-years coming down the stairs, talking animatedly about what they were going to do in town. He waited another 15 minutes before he became fed up with waiting and went up to the dorm. There, he found the guys still half-asleep, but dressing themselves.

'Morning,' he said before walking to his trunk and picking out some clean clothes.

They didn't even notice him until he bellowed 'GOOD MORNING' at the top of his lungs.

'Padfoot, aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital Wing?' James asked while trying to get the sweater he chose over his head, but failing miserably.

'I woke up and felt fine, so I just left.'

Then he remembered something. 'Hey, Prongs, did you lend Anna the cloak?'

'No, why d'you ask?'

'Well, she visited me last night to thank me for defending her, and she was wearing the cloak.'

At this, James dove into his trunk and looked for his prised possession. It was still where and how he left, hidden under some old socks and boxers. He told Sirius that it was still where it was and that Anna might've got a cloak of her own. This, of course, raised some speculations, like when she used it and if she did, what she used it for. They stopped their conversation abruptly when there was a knock on the door.

'Hey guys, are you decent?' came Maggie's voice.

Remus perched up immediately. 'Yeah, we are, come in!'

The door burst open and Maggie, Lily and Susie filed in. Of course, Anna wasn't with them. Sirius sulked his way back to the common room again, leaving behind a few giggling girls.

It was another 10 minutes before they all came down and started towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. Nobody talked about Anna. And nobody saw her all through breakfast, or when they lined up to go to Hogsmeade. And with every passing minute, Sirius felt gloomier than the one before.

* * *

_I would like to thank the people who already reviewed and ofcourse, my mother, for being supportive, and all of my fans! couldn't have done it with out you, mates! P_


	5. Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: the pestering was no good at all, and now J.K. is fixed on NOT handing over the characters to me...I shall now go and clubber her until she does_**

* * *

**

**5. Hogsmeade**

They arrived in the little magical town shortly after ten and decided to go to Honeydukes first. Well, Remus and Maggie together with James and Lily decided it, Sirius just tagged along. Upon entering though, he excused himself and headed for the Three Broomsticks. At this hour, it was near empty and he found himself a comfortable seat at a table in the back and ordered a butterbeer. A big one. Madame Rosmerta brought it to him and, seeing his gloomy face, sat down with him.

'What's with you, Sirius?' she asked. They were pretty friendly with each other.

Sirius simply dropped his head in his arms. Rosmerta chuckled.

'Girl problems?'

He moaned in acknowledgement.

'Never thought I'd see the day…So, who is it?'

He raised his head. 'Anna.'

'Anna?' she was silent for a while, and then her face lit up with realisation, 'Anna Smith?'

'That's the one.'

'Picked one of your own rank, then? Pretty little thing, and pretty popular too, isn't she?'

'And pretty angry with me.'

'What did you do?'

'I told her I didn't like her.'

'Well, that's not too clever. Certainly not if you do like her.'

He dropped his head in his arms again and hit it rather hard on the table. While he cursed, Madame Rosmerta laughed and got up from the table.

'Well, Mister Black, I think you've learned a good lesson out of this.'

'What? Tables are hard?'

'No, you must always be true to yourself.' She seemed to think for a while. 'Unless it would hurt the other's feelings. Then it's okay to lie.'

Sirius smiled at her. 'Thanks.'

'Anytime.' And she walked away briskly on her high, glittering heels.

Sirius stared at his large tankard of butterbeer and put it to his mouth. He was only halfway through it when he felt he'd had enough and put it down again. He got up, paid and left for the castle. On his way, he saw the other four looking at him strangely, but he ignored them. He just didn't want to be here right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they all went into Honeydukes, James couldn't be happier. Lily actually accepted his arm when he offered it, and she had laughed at his jokes on the way here. When the two giggling girls were lost in the herds of students, he looked around for Remus, and spotted him by the chocolate. He went over to him, pushing a lot of other students out of the way in the progress, and poked him in the shoulder.

'Hey, Prongs, what's up?'

'Nothin' much…' But his enormous grin kind off gave him away.

'Lily's warming up, isn't she?'

'Kind off…I think I could really get her to like me.'

'You don't get girls to like you, mate. They do that on their own.'

'But that would take so loooooooooooong,' James whined.

'You know, sometimes, you're as bad as that Malfoy guy.'

'WHAT! You take that back!'

They both glared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter, earning them the odd stare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WhenSirius arrived in the common room, he saw Anna busy decorating the place.

'What in the name of Godric are you doing?'

'I'm decorating. What, have the glitters on your slutty girls' clothes blinded you?'

'No, your bright mood has. Why are you decorating?'

She jumped off the ladder she was standing on, and shot him a dirty look.

'Don't tell me you've forgotten your own party?'

'My own…what in the world are you talking about!'

'P.H.A.R.T., of course.'

'Oh, yeah…'

She shot him another look, one that said 'You are dumb like WHOA!' and continued with her work.

'D'you need some help?' he offered gallantly.

She sighed. 'You could go to the kitchens and get some food from the elves.'

'Right. I'll be right back.'

'Thanks.'

He left again, leaving Anna to her thoughts.

'Okay, so trying to convince myself he looks like a troll doesn't help anything. I hope he didn't notice I blushed, I don't want to seem easy…which I'm not, of course…'

45 minutes later, Sirius hadn't returned yet, and since she was done with the decorations, she decided to see 'what the hell was keeping him,' as she put it herself. She took as many shortcuts as she could on the way to the kitchens, tickled the pear on the painting, and stepped inside. She was immediately smothered with house elves.

'Miss Smith! It is lovely to see you again, that it is. Can Sheila get you anything?'

'Can Kevin get you anything?'

'Can Marcus get you anything?'

'Can Gavin get you any-'

'Stop! Nobody can get me anything, except an explanation about where Sirius is.'

'Mister Black is here, Miss Smith. He is enjoying one of Sheila's pies, that he is.'

She pushed her way through the heard of elves and saw him sitting at the kitchen equivalent of the Gryffindor table, smiling widely at her, crumbs falling his mouth as he did. She glared at him.

'You were supposed to get food, not eat it!'

'What food does miss Smith needs? Gavin will get it!'

'No, Corey will!'

She bent down to be eye level with the house elves, which she accidentally didn't have to do much for, and looked at them.

'Listen, I need food for a party. Our Pre Halloween Annual Relaxation Time is co-'

'It's Pre Halloween Annual Rave Time!' Sirius called.

'Whatever. Our annual pre Halloween party is coming up, and I need food for that, okay? Can you do that for me?'

'Of course! We will do our very best, that we will!' the group of house elves called, and immediately set to work.

She stood up, walked over to Sirius and sat down opposite to him. He grinned at her, and motioned for her to take a piece of pie. Which she did, since she loved eating.

'So, decorations done?'

'Yes, they are. And please don't eat with your mouth full, because believe it or not, I take no pleasure in being covered in Black spit.'

He laughed at this, sending crumbs flying everywhere and earning a deep sigh from Anna.

'What are you going to wear, tonight?' he asked.

'I don't know yet…Lily'll probably have something in her mind, I'll just go with her. You?'

'No idea. Although I liked my outfit from last year, it was nice and airy.'

They both chuckled as they though about it. Last year, the party had been going for almost three hours, and the Marauders were nowhere to be found. Since it was them who had actually introduced P.H.A.R.T. in their first year, everyone thought this was strange. But then, at eleven o' clock, all the lights went out, save for some torches leading up to the boys' dormitories. So, naturally, every head in the room turned that way. And then thy came down the stairs, all four of them wearing nothing but a loin cloth, and grinning their faces off. Once they were all in the common room, 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred came on, and they all started doing a dance that was…hilarious, to say the least. Of course, that was the talk of the castle the whole following week and the guys were all smothered with girls asking for a 'private show.' Nobody had gotten one.

'What on earth led you guys to do that, anyway?' Anna asked, taking a bite from her pie.

'Prongs and me, of course. Needless to say, we were both quite surprised that we actually got Remus AND Peter to join us in that little…thing.'

'So you've got no plans for tonight?'

He looked at her slyly, and she new she'd said it wrongly.

'It all depends on how the party goes, of course…why? Had something in mind?'

She swatted at his arm, which was on the table.

'I didn't mean it like that and you know it! I meant, you don't have any plans for what you're going to wear.'

'That's right. But whatever it will be, I can guarantee you, it will be mind bottling.'

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter! And I know that the song I wrote about probably wasn't out yet when this all took place, but bear with me, okay? Next chapter is full of familiar faces (if you watch loads of anime and movies mwahaha)_


	6. PHART

_Disclaimer: It would seem that clubbering J.K. does not helpt one bit in gaining the characters..._**

* * *

6. P.H.A.R.T.**

**(Before you read this chapter, please note that it will be pretty boring at first, but that's just me having my fun. If you really read it, you might recognise some anime and movies/books other than just Harry Potter. All the copyrights to their respective owners and a cookie to the ones who tell me all the correct names )**

When everybody had gotten back from Hogsmeade and went to diner, they all filed up to their dormitories to get ready for the party, which started at eight. Or rather, which was supposed to start at eight. Of course nobody would come that early, as everybody wanted to be 'fashionably late'. Their loss. The common room was beautifully decorated. The walls had been temporarily painted black, with splatters of orange, so that it seemed like somebody had tripped over the orange paint cans and ruined everything. In the fire grid, there was an actual black and orange fire, of which the smoke rose in little shapes of pumpkins and such.

All the chairs and couches had been magically put to the sides of the room so that a dance floor was available. In one corner of the room, there was a long table with drinks and food, amongst them were punch (completely red with frosted eyeballs floating in it), butterbeer, candy canes (orange and black), sugared skulls, chocolate frogs, fizzing whisbees and more of such stuff. There was some light music playing when the first people arrived. They were all first years, as the older students really wanted to make an entrance. The dress-code with this particular party was not scary, as you would expect of something Halloweeny-like. It was more like 'strange'. Amongst these few first years, there were two guys, one dressed in completely red and wearing a white wig and one wearing white and a bit of red with some strange kind of armour and also a white wig who constantly seemed to be fighting, a few girls with horns and pink wigs, who were destroying some stuff with their wands, but pretending to do the same thing with invisible arms and afterwards repairing it, since it was after all school property, another guy in completely red and with his blonde hair spiked up, constantly scanning the food table for donuts and lastly, a girl in a skimpy blue skirt and a blue shirt, with long brown hair, who kept insisting on not hugging any guy unless they told her they weren't from some particular family.

The next group of people that came down was a group of nine guys, five rather small ones and the other four fairly sized. Four of the five small ones were bare and hairy footed, and one of them kept glancing around and clutching a necklace he had. One of the other four was very protective of the shifty-eyes guy, the other two were simply a comic duo. The last one had a heavy beard, a helmet and an axe which he kept brandishing. Amongst the other four, the tallest one was dressed in grey and looked pretty similar to Dumbledore (or rather, Dumbledore looked like him! He was there first! If you catch my drift..), another pretty tall one with fair blonde hair, who was skimping and prancing around the room, a brown haired guy with a big shield and a horn, and he kept asking if one of the hairy footed people would blow on it. The last one from the taller ones looked pretty rugged, but he too kept grasping at a necklace and grew teary eyed every time he did.

After them came a group of three girls, two tall and one short and also hairy footed. The two tall ones were a pretty brunette and a pretty blonde, and the rugged one with the teary eyes immediately ran towards the brunette and the small one with the helmet to the blonde (mwahaha, I'm having sooo much fun!). The small girl was also pretty in a hairy footed way, and the guy with the hairy feet who had been so concerned about the wimpy tiny guy with the hairy feet ran towards her after asking permission of the wimpy guy with the hairy feet. (Ok, Mitsje, breathe now…hahaha) After about one hour, everyone except the seventh years was in the common room and the party was already in full swing. The two first year boys dressed in red and white continued their argument throughout the party, gaining a lot of stares when the white guy grabbed the other by the neck and shoved him up a wall (Ah, he does seem to love that, doesn't he? Teeheeheeeeeee ). The brown haired guy with the shield attacked the wimpy little guy, both all the while grasping for the wimpy one's necklace, until the overprotective guy came back and bit the taller one's ankles.

Then, at long last, the remaining four girls came down, all looking really pretty in their 18th century dresses. A few guys (including the donut-craving one) commented them and asked them for a dance, but they all declined and sat down.

Not long after they came down, the lights went out, and the people who had been there last year all cheered and hoped for something similar. The first years had no clue as to what was happening, and the pink haired ones stopped their rampage for a moment. A disco number came one, and then a first sight of a glittering heel came into view. Peter was the first to stumble down the stairs on high, green glittering heel and a tight green, also glittering dress that came just below his knees. A few laughed as he almost tripped on the last few steps. Next was Remus. He had a blood red, ankle length dress, with matching shoes and gloves. James followed soon, in a blue mini skirt and tank top, with lace up high heeled sandals. And last but certainly not least, Sirius trotted down the stairs, looking very confident, even though he was wearing a black leather mini skirt and an even smaller tank top, also black leather, with matching knee length boots.

Everyone cheered as they started dancing vigorously to the music, and then they all joined in, except for the four girls. They were way too busy laughing their heads off. As the song ended, the guys made their way over to them and sat down as well. They sat down very discretely, all etiquettely. They grinned at the girls.

'And, was I right?' Sirius asked Anna.

She chuckled before she answered. 'Yes, yes you were. Absolutely mind bottling.'

'Remus, are you going to wear that to the date? And if you do, do I have wear a tux?' Maggie managed between two fits of laughter.

Remus simply grinned back. Peter was plucking at his dress.

'I can't understand how you put up with this stuff…I can barely breathe!'

'You've got no right of speaking, we're actually wearing corsets!' Susie said.

'Really now? Guys, why don't we go adjust ourselves to these ladies?' James suggested.

Sirius pouted. 'But I like these boots!'

They all laughed again as the guys went back up to their dormitory, shaking their hips exaggeratingly while strutting up the stairs, earning some woflwhistles and catcalls from the guys and some girls.

They came back after about ten minutes, wearing 18th century tuxedo's and hats. Peter even sported a cane (tha cane! Lucius hearts tha cane! Bwahaha.. okay, I'll shut up now).

Just then, somebody put on some sort of waltz music, and the guys, as if on cue, held out their hands. Naturally, Anna and Sirius got stuck together. AS there were more couples waltzing, near everybody was surprised to see the constantly fighting guys also waltzing together (YEAH!).

'So, are you having a good time, Miss Smith?' Sirius asked.

She smiled at him. 'I am, actually. You?'

'Of course. How could I not, with a stunning lady in my arms?'

'Oh, shove it, you're ruining the mood.'

'Ah, but it is true! Your good looks have made the moon sick and pale in-'

Anna laughed. 'You know some Shakespeare?'

'That I do.'

'What on earth made you want to read Shakespeare?'

'You don't like him?'

''Course I do, I just don't see you reading him.'

'Ah. Well, then you would be right. Remus is simply constantly quoting him.'

She laughed again and they waltzed on. Then suddenly, as fate would have it, the waltz changed into a slow song. Every couple clung even more to each other, even the fighting guys (aww…why yes, I do like yaoi ), as did Sirius to Anna. She didn't really protest, but she didn't like it either.

'This…is awkward,' she said, her head on Sirius' shoulders.

'Why?' he said, almost in a whisper.

'Because…,' her voice got caught in her throat, 'Never mind.'

'No, no, I want to know. Tell me, please.'

She sighed and they danced on in silence for a while. Just as she was about to tell him what she had wanted to say, the song ended and she saw her chance to break away. She avoided him for the rest of the evening, until it was time to clean up. Remus and Maggie, along with Peter and Susie had already snuck up to the dormitories earlier in the evening, and so it was just the four of them. Anna took Lily apart.

'Lily, I almost told him how I feel!'

'Isn't that a good thing?'

'NO!'

'Why not?'

'Because he'll make fun of me.'

'How d'you figure?'

'He'll just do, I know it.'

'And you're afraid you can't handle that?'

'Well, kind off…'

'Just tell him, Anna. I'm sure it'll work out just fine.'

And with that Lily stalked off, pushed James up his stairs and went off to her own dormitory. Now they were alone again.

'So, mind telling me what you found so awkward about that slow dance?'

She sighed again, and looked at him. He was looking at her, his grey eyes boring into her own.

'Because…because I kind of like you, and you don't like me back, that's why.'

'Who ever told you I don-'

'You did. The other day, with Truth or Dare.'

'You take that game really seriously, don't you?'

'Yes, I do,' she said bitterly, 'why do you ask?'

'Because I don't.'

She looked at him again. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I kind of lied to Maggie.'

He walked over to her and pushed her chin up so that she was facing him. There were tears in her eyes.

'I mean…I do like you.'

He bent down and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, she was crying.

'What's wrong?'

'Was hoping you'd say something like that all weekend.'

He laughed at this and kissed her again. When they broke apart, she was smiling.

'That's better. I was thinking you were crying because I'm a bad kisser.'

Now it was her turn to laugh.

'Uhm…anyway…we should go get some sleep,' she said, blushing a bit.

'Yeah, you're right.'

They walked towards the staircases. As Anna walked up her own, Sirius called out to her.

'What light, through yonder window breaks?'

Anna smiled as she heard it, and stood still to hear the rest.

'It is the East, and Anna is my sun.'

She laughed and yelled 'Goodnight!' at the top of her lungs before slamming the door to her dormitory shut rather loudly. Lily bolted upright on her bed.

'What is it, what happened, tell me everything!'

Anna smiled and sat down on her friend's bed to tell her what happened.

* * *

I liked this chapter, with all the other characters showing up, mwahaha. I've got no idea what's going to happen next... suggestions? Oh, and I know the anime and the film I described wasn't there yet (though the book was) when the Marauders were young, but again, bear with me. 


End file.
